HAPPY EIGHTEENTH!
by Californian Poppy
Summary: When fred and George hit the big one eight, they decide to celabrate in style, please R/R
1. Default Chapter

HAPPY EIGHTEENTH __

Disclaimer: Yea I realize these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm only borrowing them, I swear.

Authors note: This is only a bit of fun. Thanks to my friends for encouraging me to post it, and for correcting my terrible spelling, *Cringe!* 

****

HAPPY EIGHTEENTH!

Harry cracked his eyes open with great difficulty. He sat up in the chair, he had slept in, and groaned. The common room looked liked a heard of elephants had had cancan lessons in it, and had decided that it was the perfect place to start a bottle recycling plant. He decided to get a breath of fresh air, in the hope it would calm his throbbing head. Stepping over the Weasley twins, who were snoring gently beside the embers of the dying fire, Harry pushed open the portrait hole and gingerly climbed out. Leaving the Fat Lady on the latch, because he was in no state to remember the password, he leaned against a wall and tried to remember what on earth had possessed them to have the party.

*************

The Weasley twins were planning something, they had been huddled together in a corner of the common room for the last three hours, but they weren't giving any clues as to what. Even when Ron had skulked around them in the shadows of the fire, all he could get was "eighteen".

"What does that mean?" asked Harry. In truth he couldn't care less, but he was bored with only divination homework to distract him.

"Isn't it obvious," insisted Ron, "It's their birthday in two weeks, they must be planning something for it." 

"Does it matter," groaned Hermione, trying to wade through the extra homework Snape had given her for being "Smart on purpose." 

"No," Harry had to agree, and turned back to trying to figure out the origin of he death card, an assignment he was sure Tralawny had set him on purpose to warn him of his upcoming "Death by falling piano." Well at least she had imagination.

Ron was indignant about the matter, but seeing the other twos enthusiasm, decided to drop it. It was another four days before Fred and George revealed their plan.

__

Authors note: Oooh, any ideas about the plan, please include in your review. 


	2. Masks, Mistakes and Musketeers

Okay here's part two, for Disclaimers and all that junk check part two __

Okay here's part two, for Disclaimers and all that junk check part one. Okay enjoy, and don't forget to review it.

****

Masks, Mistakes and Musketeers. 

The three Musketeers were walking down a corridor, with the intention of getting some lunch, when they were pounced on and dragged into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, (Recently made unisex after Dumbledore found out about the gang's potion brewing.)

"En Garde," Yelled Harry and pulled out his sword. Well, No he didn't say anything (Unfortunately), but he did pull out a quill from his pocket, in the hope that the thing poking into him was his wand.

"Damn," He cursed and started patting his pockets for his wand, "Won't be a sec," he told his shadowy attackers.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Taking out her wand, she stifled a yawn and drawled, "Stupefy."

The two figures fell to the ground at once.

"I could have done that," Pouted Harry, edging past Hermione's killer glare, bent down to examine the still forms.

"Lucius Malfoy and Dumbledore!?" exclaimed Ron, kneeling down beside Harry.

"Don't be stupid they're masks," said Harry and he pulled one of them off.

"George!?" squeaked Harry

"No, its not," observed Ron.

"Phew."

"It's Fred."

"Oh god they're going to kill us, quick Hermione wake them up!"

"Sure Mr.-I-could-do-that but when the chips are down, who comes crawling back?" muttered Hermione. She put on a high voice, mocking Lavender.

"Oh Hermione, you're so lucky to be best friends with the famous Harry potter, gosh I wish I was you!"

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"I think she's cracking up," assessed Ron, quietly.

"Ya don't say," whispered Harry sarcastically. In his normal voice "Hurry up Hermione." 

"Yea, yea, yea keep your scar on," she rolled up her sleeves, "Enverate!"

Dumbledore/Fred opened his eyes. 

"Wha' the?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucius/George tore his mask off and sat up.

"Did anyone catch the license plate of that bludger?"

__

Did anyone indeed, hee hee hee, okay anything you have to say please review and until the next part keep watching your back you never no who will pounce! 

__ __


End file.
